The purpose of this study is to determine the activity of the combination of IL-2 and GM-CSF against pulmonary metastasis from nephrectomized patients with renal cell carcinoma, as well as determine the ability of this regimen to activate ADCC via multiple effector cells against autologous tumor utilizing a renal cell carcinoma specific monoclonal antibody.